Soul Mates of Color
by Skighler
Summary: Do you believe in Soul Mates? AU GaaxNaru
1. Prologue

**Soul Mates of Color  
~Prologue~**

Do you ever believe in the word 'soul mates'?

I know I haven't for a long time now, well... Not for myself anyways. It just seems so... Unreal, even though I see it every day, at least twice a day. I go about my normal life of working and a little dabble in my school life. People passing me by, glances are thrown to one another, our eyes meeting and nothing happening. I can't stand it at times... I'm already 21 and ready for the new year to start, hoping I'll be able to finally find my special someone.

Sitting at my desk chair, just staring at myself in the mirror that is right across from me, take in my full features and wonder why I haven't found the one. My hair is startling blond, many I know are jealous of the bright livid yellow that shines like sunlight. My naturally tan skin that all woman would kill for, I know, they've told me a thousand times. However they tend to get a little relief at seeing the scars that line my cheeks, looking like cartoon whiskers. Although they are cute, they are considered an imperfection to the female race. I don't know why, I like them a lot. I wouldn't consider my height to be one of envy, ranking at a short 5'8" and weighing almost nothing as well, curvy waist and apparently amazing ass that's attached to amazing legs. Or so I'm told... A lot.

However my most prominent feature would have to be my eyes. My right is a startling deep blue, almost as if it were the deepest parts of the ocean. However, my left eye... Is the brightest of greens I have ever seen. They don't just look green, they have a hint of blue in them, I suppose sea foam green is what I would call it, majoring in art, I find my impression of colors to be almost spot on. What sucks is that no one in this town has another eye just like my left.

I know, I've searched high and low hoping to see the one I would love forever. My best friend Sasuke found his match early when we were in middle school. This girl we've known since grade school finally had the courage to look him in the eyes and they instantly connected. He was always the talk of the school, every girl loved him. They knew he didn't belong to them, but tried desperately to keep any girl away. He's a pale little thing, not like my shining golden skin like a God!

Black hair that made him look even paler, not to mention stupider cuz it looked like a duck's butt if you asked me. And black coal eyes, really creepy. He's tall I have to admit, 5'11" now, but he was around 5'1" in middle school. He's got a real bad attitude, always thinking he's special and the king of everything. Makes me sick! But, it all changed when their eyes locked and sparks began to fly, according to Sasuke. His left eye was the prettiest of greens, almost like my own, but more dull, I so wished it was her, I did have a major crush on her, I still do... But I know she isn't mine. Her name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. And since they've been together, their eyes have slowly been becoming one. It was majorly weird at first, their eyes looked almost like a set if you just switched them up a bit. But now, they're looking more and more like a pair. Sasuke's eyes have become more brighter and green, while Sakura's eyes have become more dull yet so vivid and lively. You wouldn't think they would be a pair if it weren't for the eyes. Sakura is like the complete opposite of Sasuke. She has bubble gum pink hair, short and stylish. No boobs, but apparently Sasuke likes flat chested girls, I guess she got buns that his anaconda want.

She has some good traits, like wanting to go into the medical field, even taking some health classes in high school and graduating with her CNA license, she's in college now to be an RN. Yet she has some major problems, like her anger. I hit Sasuke once for being a dick to me, and she plumbed me into the ground! I almost died! It was scary...

But they're a great match and they fill the holes that the other has. A perfect being if you ask me.

I ponder this fact, getting up and getting ready for the day. I've got and appointment in a few I need to make it to. So pondering life is just another pastime for me. And wonder when it will be my turn for I've seen this a lot with most of my friends. Ino got together with Choji, Hinata got together with Kiba, Shino got together with Sai, which is actually every weird and no one expected it considering we don't even know what Shino's eyes look like! But they seem so much the same, quiet and lacking in a lot of areas. But I guess they fit because Shino's actually good at expressing emotions and reading them, and Sai is just horrible.

I'm actually very happy that most of my friends have found their soul mate in middle school or later, but it gets lonely when they forget you exist.

"Sasuke... Uhm... Hey... Hello? I'm still kinda sitting here..." I frowned, because that whole lonely thing was happening right now. Sasuke and I were havin' lunch together to talk about the New Years Eve party we were gonna have at his house when somehow Sakura came out of no where and took all the attention. "Oh my GOSH Sasuke! I can't WAIT for the New Year! It's just another day closer to our wedddiiiiiinnng~~~~" She giggled and singsonged 'wedding'. Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are going to get married soon. Being in college now, their parent's agreed they are old enough to get married whenever they wanted. "I know love, I can't wait either." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively which made her purr like a kitten and they got closer... And closer... And a liiiiittle to close for comfort. "HEY!" I yelled at them, not only getting the attention of the two, but the restaurant as well. "Eheh... Sorry everyone." Resting my right hand behind my head and bowing to the ones I disturbed looked back to the love birds. "I'm trying to talk to you Teme, good golly gee. Sakura... Can you please go now, we're trying to talk about the New Years party! It's tomorrow you know."

"I knooooooooooooooooow Naruto. I'm not stupid. I was just so excited to see my hansom maaaaaaan~~~" Giggling again she nuzzled into his neck, making Sasuke smirk. I got the chills just watching the shows of affection. "Yea yea yea, but come on Sakura! We need to get this done!"

"Alright alright... I have to go to work anyways, I have the late shift. See you tomorrow sexy~" She kissed him tenderly on the lips, and he just HAD to go and deepen it. I was so embarrassed I had to hide behind my napkin.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo my lovely's... This is... eheh... Yet another new story!**

**I wanted to put in something special, and I read a Tumblr post on Facebook recently that had this WONDERFUL idea... I couldn't pass it up. I'm actually going to do what I'm doing, fanfic it up and then I'm going to hopefully write an original story with this concept. **

**Please review what you think of it. And yes I will try and get my other stories updated. I'm out of school, I am going to a New Years party tomorrow with some friends, and I start school back up in January next year :D **


	2. Chapter One

**Soulmates of Color  
~Chapter One~**

Well, we FINALLY got everything done. We were to bring food for everyone to snack on, entertainment for ourselves and just have the BEST time. It was New Year's Eve, and I was in charge of picking up two of our friends that also don't have a partner and we're best of friends. Shikamaru is one of my most best friends, we always hang out and our friends always call us husband and wife. And then I needed to pick up TenTen, my girl friend. Her Soul Mate sadly lives in a different state and wasn't able to come, so I'm picking her up to hang with friends. We were already late, my clothes weren't washed and my family kept asking questions and just getting in my way. So it was maybe around eight that we finally got to Sasuke's house. It was out more in the country part of town in this bigger mansion like house. We were all going to be in the basement, while his mother and father are up on the land level and his big brother is in the upper part of the house.

It was a pretty decent full house, everyone was scattered in different areas, yet it was so compact you were at least two feet away from another person. We mainly stayed in the living area where Sasuke's tv and games were. Everyone was either sitting on the floor, or sitting on the couch playing Cards Against Humanity. It didn't last very long before Sasuke and Ino left upstairs to make food. Choji had told everyone they were making these pizza rolls, from the Pillsbury crescent rolls. Instantly mouths were watering, especially mine. I do absolutely love Pizza.

It was a special day, Hinata and Kiba came into town! Kiba's in the military, having to move away at an early age, he and Hinata married. I'm still waiting for them to hold an actual wedding so that I can be a part of it, having known Hinata since fourth grade, and being related to Kiba. The TV was then put on, Sai wanted to play a game, and knowing this house like the back of his hand, having been adopted into the household, turned on the ps4 and began to play The Witcher. Getting bored almost instantly, whipped out my 3DS and started to play Pokemon. Hinata and I then got into a fight where she won hands down, she had better pokemon than I did so it was a little unfair. Pizza was brought down and more was being made, gobbling up most of the pepperoni ones continued to play pokemon in my little corner. Hinata and Kiba were locked together in what some would call and embrace, her back to his chest as they battled against each other about who got the highest title in X and Y. Choji continued to make pizzas, knowing we would all eat them, him included. Ino and Sakura squabbled about Sai and his character and how he was doing something wrong until they busted out laughing at the major glitches in the game, half of a horse's head sticking out of the side of the building nonchalantly. Shino sat next to Sai, his head constantly resting again Sai's thigh, being comfortable as he played with a stuffed bug. TenTen and Neji were still playing Cards Against Humanity with Shikamaru and Lee. Feeling not only left out, but very awkward that not a lot of people talked to me as I would have liked sighed deeply.

"Finally…" Shikamaru then spoke, a smile stretched across his face, it didn't make any sense. Shikamaru didn't smile that much you see, apparently it was troublesome. "Who's here?" Sakura asked as she looked to the door leading to upstairs. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Temari." His smile got wider, and I had to stand up just to see this female he had brought in. Then I saw it, I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but his eyes had changed! It wasn't much, and the car ride here was dark, but his eyes were beginning to fade into each other. Gasping at the sight, realized I was now one of the losers that was unable to find his perfect soulmate. "Temari, these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you all, I hope you don't mind me intruding on your party." She pouted a bit, however the air around her seemed way more strict and confident than what she led others to believe. "Oh of course not! Feel right at home. My name's Sakura, and this is Ino. Our soulmates are still upstairs, Sasuke and Choji."

"Names Kiba, this is my soulmate Hinata." Kiba smiled and nuzzled against Hinatas hair as she giggled and waved. "The two next to us is Sai, playing the game and Shino on his thigh. They don't talk much, and" Sakura began as she then started to whisper in Temari's ear, "Sai's a little on the blunt side so, be careful." Temari just chuckled at her antics. "I think I can handle it thank you."

"No problem." Sakura smiled, "Oh hey this is Neji, and his soulmate TenTen and Lee."

"Oh, and over in the corner over there is Naruto." Ino chided in, the female took one look at me and gasped loudly. Lifting one eyebrow stared at her with confusion. She turned around and whispered to a male right behind her. The male scratched the back of his head coming more into view. I looked at him with utter bewilderment, I mean… A guy that willingly dresses up completely in black with a weird hood that weirdly had major cat ears? I mean… I would do something like that but everyone knew I was a weirdo already. Temari was whispering and pointing her finger at me, completely unusual.

"Well of course but you can't mistake it." She said, I finally got a look at her when she finally came by Kankuro to smack him. She wore a purple shirt, it sleeveless and only holding on by her boobs. A white skirt, and fishnet stockings that were then covered up my black boots. I had to wonder if she were cold as she also sported a sweater that was white and light purple striped, with what looked to be an almost Alaskan heavy jacket in her arms. "Can't do anything about it now sis so, let's just enjoy ourselves. I'm Kankuro, younger brother to this thing. What up?" He smiled and immediately coming over by me. "Yo what up, sadly my soulmate is back in my old town. Sucks right? So, where's your soulmate?" He teased at me making me feel really uncomfortable. "None of your business."

"Oh but it will be," He laughed and took out his own 3DS, he asked for my code and reluctantly I gave in, always wanting more friends. We started to battle some of our pokemon and I actually won.

It was getting really late by this time, plastic wine cups were distributed with drinks a plenty. I decided to try the blueberry welches sparkling juice for the special occasion. As the countdown began, everyone with their soulmates got together, Kankuro and I were some of the only ones without partners. Glancing at each other, I just smiled sheepishly and rose up my glass to clink with his as everyone yelled out, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and then proceeded to kiss their loved ones. Clinking more plastic glasses together, with happy New Year's said, smiles and laughter echoing through the room. It's been a pretty fantastic day, and an even better night. Having been around people all day today, being by myself sounded perfect. "Well Sasuke, I gotta go now. It was a fun time, but my dog isn't going to let herself out. Hehe." Rubbing the back of my head smiled sheepishly. "No prob Naruto. Thanks for coming. See you later." He smiled as Sakura came up from behind him and hugged his back. "Bye Narutooo~~" She cooed out. I just waved back with some see you later's and can't wait til next time's.

"Bye Naruto~ can't wait to see you next time~" Temari and Kankuro snickered a little. Raising an eyebrow at their mischievousness, felt a little uneasy, but warm at the same time. An unusual response.

Getting into my own car, was a little surprised when others decided to start leaving as well. It was getting to be around 2am, and being alone with your significant other is more desirable I suppose. Frowning with a sigh, started my car and drove home to be with the only one that matters right now, my darling dog.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Sorry it's so short and jumbled. Trying to understand where this is going so please bear with me.**


End file.
